


Culinary Adventures of the 104th Battalion [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Series: Podfic Bingo [41]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: It's well-known among the GAR that you should never, ever accept any food from the Wolfpack that isn't in an unopened package. This is why.





	Culinary Adventures of the 104th Battalion [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Culinary Adventures of the 104th Battalion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043150) by [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter). 



> Recorded for the dialogue only square on my bingo card.

**Title:** Culinary Adventures of the 104th Battalion

 **Fandom:** Star Wars: Clone Wars

**Author:** [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter)

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 3:41/p>

**Summary:**

It's well-known among the GAR that you should never, ever accept any food from the Wolfpack that isn't in an unopened package. This is why.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043150)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/culinary%20adventures%20of%20the%20104th.mp3)


End file.
